


talkin bout the moon

by swarmsoflizards



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Trans Character, trans lone wanderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards
Summary: “Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?”Gob raises a ruined eyebrow. “‘Oh, Christ, what a nightmare?’”“After that, smartass.”Elliott and Gob wake up together and have a conversation.





	talkin bout the moon

**Author's Note:**

> "hey mac are u ever gonna write something for a game that's, like, new?"  
> *me, wearing a dragon age 2 shirt, homestuck boxer shorts, playing we love katamari on ps2* "get out of my house"
> 
> if i ever get off my ass, this will be part of a larger series meant to fill in some narrative gaps, vent my frustration at poor game design choices, and give my favorite ghoul some love. for the time being, enjoy some wholesome smut.
> 
> title is from _lazy_ by margot  & the nuclear so and so's. _that winter you started cussing and talking about the moon / flying saucer blues and past lives_

Elliott wakes to a weight on his chest and hot breath on his face. He groans and tries to push Dogmeat aside, who whines and licks his cheek before retreating to the foot of the bed and curling up.

El scrubs at his face and stretches out his legs, wincing at the soreness in his hips. Dogmeat huffs and rolls over as El’s toes poke him. A glance at his Pip-Boy on the bedside table tells him it's late morning, but the curtains are drawn and Gob is still asleep next to him. He's facing away, but his back is pressed up close to El’s side. They were probably spooning before the dog climbed into the mix. Warmth blooms in El’s chest and a dopey little smile slides onto his face. Without a thought he rolls onto his side and wraps his arm around Gob’s waist, pulling him even closer. Gob makes a little rumbley noise in his sleep and El presses his face into the back of his neck as his smile widens.

He tries not to think of his time in the vault most days, but in moments like these it's impossible. He wishes he could go back in time and tell his scared, depressed younger self that home is waiting outside the sealed doors, just beyond the horizon.

Feeling Gob’s chest rise and fall with every breath under his hand is such a perfect sensation that he hopes he never gets used to it. He can't ever take this for granted, he tells himself. He can never let himself forget how special this is.

El’s eyelids are just starting to droop again when Gob shifts under his arm. El rubs his thumb over a rib to let him know that he's awake too, and Gob rolls over to face him.

Gob’s gaze is soft from sleep but when he meets El’s eyes he smiles, and El’s heart melts. To hide his goofy expression he leans in and buries his face in Gob’s shoulder. Gob huffs a laugh and brings his own arms around El, and the warmth of the gesture just makes El want to stay here forever. The Wasteland can fade into irrelevance and they'll remain here, arms around each other.

An indeterminable amount of time passes before Gob shifts and brushes El’s hair back. “How long were you awake?” His voice is crackly and warm.

“Not long,” comes his reply, muffled by Gob’s shoulder. El leans back just enough to look him in the eye. “The dog woke me up.”

Dogmeat, apparently offended,  _ ruff _ s and jumps off the bed _.  _

“Do you have anything to do today?” Gob asks, and El shakes his head. “Good. Let's stay here.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” El closes the space between them. His soft lips move against Gob’s chapped ones, and once again, it's perfect. They kiss quietly, sweetly in the dark and it feels even better than it did last night as they fumbled blindly, desperate to touch each other as much as possible. This is so much slower, softer, and the ache in El’s gut is less lust and more something else _.  _

Gob stops the kiss as El’s hand begins to trace down his side. El opens his eyes to give him a questioning look and he explains, “I actually wanted to talk to you.” 

El blinks in surprise but nods. “Yeah, of course."

“I-” he starts, then breaks off and looks away, traces of a blush peeking through the skin left on his cheeks. “God, this is embarrassing, I should have waited ‘til we were drunk. I just wanted to thank you.” He looks back at El. “I don't know what you saw in me, but it was something no one else did. Everything is different now ‘cause of you, so, yeah. Thank you.”

El takes a minute to think of what to say. “Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?”

Gob raises a ruined eyebrow. “‘Oh, Christ, what a nightmare?’”

“After that, smartass.”

“I don't know, El. Probably something super naïve.”

“It was, ‘that is the coolest fucking thing I've ever seen.’”

Gob punches him in the shoulder. “I was being serious, asshole.”

“So am I! My dad was a doctor, I grew up looking through medical textbooks for the pictures. I thought I’d seen everything, you know? And then I walk into a bar and come face-to-face with something completely new. That was when I realized that I had no idea what the world was really like. And I was  _ so scared,  _ but you were nice to me, and I said something to make you laugh, and  _ that  _ was when I realized that I was totally into you.”

“Oh my god.”

“It's true!”

“I believe you, that's what makes it awful.” Gob presses his face into El’s shoulder. “You're ridiculous.”

“Leaving the vault was, like, a sexual awakening.”

“Stop.”

“A whole new world of fetishes.”

“Shut up,” Gob manages to say before dissolving into laughter. “God.” El’s grinning too, proud to get such a good reaction out of him. Shame is something he's tried hard to leave back in the vault, and moments like this make it worth the effort.

“So the moral of the story is that whenever anyone at the bar makes you feel like shit, all you have to do is remember how you sent a 19-year-old on his first day out of the vault into a spiralling sexual crisis.”

“Oh, great, so I'm a corrupter.”

“Well, clearly I didn't need much help.” El leans in and kisses him again, dragging his teeth over Gob’s bottom lip. It seems to have the effect he was going for, because Gob’s eyes are half-lidded and he leans in to continue the kiss when El pulls back.

He draws closer to El, too, so their bodies are flush. Gob’s half-mast erection brushes El’s thigh and his hips buck up as he reaches down and softly takes it in hand. He swipes his thumb over the leaking tip and Gob sighs into his mouth. Gob’s hand finds one of El’s nipples and circles it before El pulls away.

“I got distracted, but what I meant to say is that other people are idiots. You've always been amazing. I was just the first to notice in a while.”

Gob looks back up at him, right in the eyes, and doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. El can tell what he's feeling most of the time, and right now it's something between gratitude and wonder. Not wanting to cheapen the moment, El just smiles.

Gob closes the distance between them again. The kiss is soft and raw, not lazy like a few moments ago and not fierce like last night. It's like the feeling in El’s chest, warm and loving. 

Gob’s tongue parts the seam of his lips and El’s hand lazily pumps his cock. A soft, needy moan works out of Gob’s mouth and El smiles against his lips, knowing that he's doing this to him. 

The pace never picks up, retaining the slow, steady flow of molasses. When Gob comes it's in dribbles over El’s fist, his cock softening in hand. He wipes it off on the sheet and traces up Gob’s side until he tilts up his chin with his loosely-cupped fingers, his smooth thumb brushing lightly over rough skin. 

He leans in to press a kiss to Gob’s forehead, and Gob tucks his head underneath El’s chin, face pressed to his neck. El strokes his tufts of hair and thinks,  _ this is what it's supposed to be like.  _

Later they'll have to get up and face the sun, venture out of safety and back into the routine of violence and everyday tragedy. But for now, this morning is enough.


End file.
